thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode four: Fuli's new family
Background singers: ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, 'Oh oh oh oh oh, ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Oh oh oh oh oh'' ::Singer: 'There's a time in life when you may get a great calling, And it seems so big at times, you feel like you may be falling. If you believe in who you are, there's no need to go running. You found your place, and with your friends, the adventures keep on coming ::'Chorus: ''Waachi waamo, For the Pride Lands, ''Wao ni umoja, ''They're united, ''Wao ni daima, ''They're always on guard, ''Askari Wa Simba! ''For the Pride Lands, They're united, They're always on guard, Askari Wa Simba! Looking after the Pride Lands, Staying strong and united, And no matter where we stand, We'll never be divided, Roar of the lions in the sky, Always keeping a watchful eye, Fierce, fast and brave and strong, Look out, here comes the Lion Guard! ::'Singer: 'So any time that trouble comes, there's a new team waiting.To take a stand and fight to keep the Circle of Life from breaking ::''Chorus: Askari Wa Simba!, ''For the Pride Lands, They're united, They're always on guard, Askari Wa Simba, ''Askari Wa Simba! ''Looking after the Pride Lands, Staying strong and united. And no matter where we stand, We'll never be divided. Roar of the lions in the sky. Always keeping a watchful eye. Fierce, fast and brave and strong. Look out, here comes the Lion Guard! ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Oh oh oh oh oh, ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Look out, here comes the Lion Guard! ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Oh oh oh oh oh, ''''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Look out, here comes the Lion Guard! Scene cuts to kion and the guard patrolling the pride lands Kion: so yeah, and then kiara went, i'm in charge as future queen, so you can't touch me! blah blah blah, whatever. Bunga: that was from her queendom right? Kion: totally. heck, she wasn't even the real queen, nor is she yet. Fuli: so where did she get that from? Kion: no idea. Beshte: she was certainly in over her head that day. Ono: no kidding about that one. Kion: how boring is this patrol? there's nothing happening. Bunga: no duh. Ono: yeah, it's true. nothings going on. Kion: well me abd bunga are gonna head off now. ono, you tell us if anything cool goes down. Ono: on it. Ono flies up. Kion: later guys. Fuli: see ya. Beshte: later kion. later bunga. Kion and bunga run off Fuli: wanna spy on them? Beshte: sure. i don't have any plans. Fuli and beshte follow kion and bunga Scene cuts to bunga climbing a tree and grabbing a baobab fruit and then jumping down Bunga: alright dude. how far do we throw this? Kion snatches the baobab Kion: about, who cares length. Bunga: throw it then. Kion: alright then dude. go long. Bunga starts running and kion throws the baobab Bunga: i got it! i got it! Bunga jumps and catches the baobab leading to him landing in the bush Kion: yo bunga, you alright dude? Bunga: yeah i'm good. Suddenly someone grabd bunga Kion: dude? Janja is seen putting bunga in a headlock Janja: hush now little honey badger. your time is now. Bunga becomes scared and janja sticks a needle in him just as kion arrives at the scene Kion: bunga! Janja: oh, what a bummer. i was hoping to get off clean with this. oh well! Bunga punches janja in the balls and runs off Janja: ahh! Kion grabs janja Kion: if bunga dies because of that needle, you're dead. Janja: hmph. good luck surviving poison bunga. it's your last chance. Janja frees himself from kion's grasp and runs off Bunga: wait. that was poison? Ono flies down Ono: i saw everything guys! let's go find the others! Kion and bunga: right. Kion bunga and ono arrive at the tree kion and bunga were playing by as fuli and beshte arrive Fuli: hey guys. what happened to you? Kion: janja stuck this needle thing in bunga or something. ono, what's poison? Ono: it's one of the most deadly liquids known to all kind. along with sewage, and acid. Kion: sounds pretty severe. is it survivable? Tukio: yes, but just by a small chance. Just then tukio slides down from the tree Ono: he's right. still though, it's quite deadly. Tukio: if bunga's lucky then we can extract the poison before it hits. Ono: so what? do we just like, suck it out? Bunga: he put it in like my right arm or somethin. one of my arms, i'm sure. Ono: glad it's not your but. Kion: why not just take him to rafiki? he can heal anything. Tukio: that has a higher chance of working. Kion: alright then, let's do it. Kion and the guard run off and tukio stops ono Tukio:(whispers)alright dude. truth time. bunga's not going to die from that poison, because honey badgers are immune to it. i'm just playing along with it cause i wanna mess with them. Ono:(whispers)dude, that'd be epic. Tukio:(whispers)i know right? just play along with it until rafiki tells the guard, and then when they find out that bunga won't die from the poison, i'll explain how i knew it, and how bunga can avoid it. Ono:(whispers)sounds good to me. Kion runs over to them Kion: you guys comin or what? Tukio: totally. just preparing stuff for randomness. Ono: totally don't know about bunga's poison survival percentage. Kion: alright then. cmon. Kion tukio and ono head off Tukio:(inside head)oh, this is gonna be classic. i can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces. Scene cuts to kion and the others at rafiki's tree and jasiri arrives Jasiri: i got a text from tukio. what's going on? Kion: janja stuck a poison needle in bunga, and now i don't know what's gonna happen. Timon: i sure hope bunga's okay. Pumbaa: so do i timon. Tukio: relax dudes. rafiki can do this. Ono: so rafiki, what's going to happen to bunga? Rafiki: i'll explain it the best way i can ono. nothing. Kion: nothing? whatya mean nothing? Rafiki: you'll see soon enough. Kion: so what's the flower for? oh, wait. he thinks he's dead. Bunga wakes up Bunga: why am i still alive? Kion: no idea dude. Tukio walks over to them Tukio: it's simple bunga. you're just, immune to poison. Bunga: immune? Kion: what's that mean? Ono: if you're immune to something it means it can't hurt you. Kion: oh. Timon: well that's a relief. Pumbaa: sure is. Fuli: hold up. so, all this time, you were faking? Bunga: well, not intentionally. Fuli: i could jab you myself. Kion: whoa fuli. calm down there. what i'm wondering about is how he's immune to this. Tukio: that's easy kion. when you look inside of bunga's body system, his ability to unleash his massive stink power which he used to save kiara is preventing and poison of venomous liquids from invading his body. therefore, as long as bunga has his stink power, poison killing him is negatory. Kion: wow. that's some pretty big brains for such a little kid. Fuli: sure is. Bunga: well guys, i'm still alive. Pumbaa: so bunga's immune to poison. Timon: i guess he is. anyone up for grubs to celebrate his survival? Jasiri: grubs? Kion: it's how timon and pumbaa say bugs. Tukio: no thanks. i'm not hungry. Beshte: gee bunga. it must be lucky to be immune to poison and venom. Bunga: sure is big b. p.s, timon, pumbaa, i'm down for those grubs. Fuli sighs Kion: something up ful's? Fuli: nah kion. i'm fine. Kion: if you say so. hey bunga, you wanna go pull a prank on kiara? Bunga walks by with his collected grubs Bunga: you know it. Scene cuts to jasiri walking through the pride lands as she spotr fuli sitting all alone feeling lonely Jasiri: what's up with fuli? Jasiri walks over to fuli Jasiri: hey, um, fuli? Fuli turns around Fuli: oh. hey jasiri. what do you want? Jasiri: well, i noticed you were sitting here feeling down. and i wanted to see what was up. Fuli: nothing. it's fine. Jasiri: fuli. no one's ever down for no reason. Fuli: that's true. Jasiri: look, i know you don't like me, at all. but maybe if you tell me what's bothering you, it'll make you feel better. i'm all ears Fuli breaths in Fuli: fine. Jasiri sits down next to fuli Fuli: you know how our friends all have families? Jasiri: yeah. what about it? Fuli: well...you see that den down there? Jasiri looks to where fuli's pointing Jasiri: yeah. what about it? Fuli: that's where i live. and no one else lives there. Jasiri realizes fuli's sadness Jasiri: is, is it because you live alone? Fuli nods sadly Fuli: i always denied it from my friends, but i don't have parents. they died a while ago. but they were able to teach me they're survival skills until now. i guess i, like being alone. it's part of my nature. but the main reason i feel down so easily is because...well- Jasiri: you don't have a family? Fuli feels more sad Fuli: yeah. Jasiri: well fuli, i can relate. heck, my mom was killed right in front of me, i never met my dad, my family life was just a mess. Fuli becomes surprised and looks at jasiri Fuli: you don't have a family either? Jasiri: sadly, no. listen fuli. i know you'll never consider me your best friend anytime soon, but just so you know, i'm here for you. Fuli smiles and hugs jasiri Fuli: thanks jasiri. glad there's one hyena i don't have to punch. Jasiri smiles Jasiri: no problem ful's. Fuli let's go of jasiri Jasiri: wanna head back to the lair and play video games? i got sonic mania. Fuli comes to realization that maybe she can trust jasiri Fuli: yeah. i'd like that. Scene cuts to kion and bunga drawing a mustache on kiara's face while she's napping Kion: dude, this is gonna be hilarious. Bunga: i know right? Kion and bunga walk off while snickering Kion: wanna head back to my place and watch pride land adventures? Bunga: i'm down. Kion and bunga start running off to kion's house Bunga: so how much time do you give her until she wakes up? Kion and bunga arrive at kion's place Kion: knowing kiara, probably thirty minutes. Kion opens the door and he and bunga head over to the couch where tukio is seen putting down a bowl of popcorn Tukio: hey guys. Kion: hey tukio. what's with the bowl? Bunga: you here to watch tv too? Tukio: you bet i am. i heard about that pride land adventures show you guys like so much from zazu, and it sounds like fun. Kion: you bet it is. Kion and bunga hop on the couch Bunga: he has like, all of the episodes on netflix. Kion: let's watch the pilot first since you're new to it tukio. Tukio: kay then. Tukio goes onto netflix and goes to kion's list Kion: alright, now scroll down. Tukio scrolls down until he finds pride land adventures Tukio: dude, isn't that just you with a guitar? Kion: totally different dude tukio. Tukio: kay then. Tukio starts the pilot episode of pride land adventures Scene cuts to nighttime in the lair with the guard members doing they're normal activities Kion: ha! told you i'd win turd! Bunga: well i'm gonna win next time! Kion: pssh, i doubt it! Ono sighs Ono: they never run out of ways for fighting, do they? Beshte: feels more like friendly arguments though. Tukio swings down on a vine and then frontflips onto a hammock Ono: impressive. Jasiri and fuli are seen lying down on a rock in the room watching the others Jasiri: see fuli? even though you can't choose your biological family, you can choose your friend family. and with the friends you made, and the relationships you have with them, i feel like you had a family the whole time. Fuli: you think so jasiri? Jasiri: i know so. Fuli: i do consider them family. Fuli gets ready to tell jasiri something Fuli: jasiri? Jasiri: yeah fuli? Fuli: i was, wondering. i know i've been a jerk since you came here. Jasiri: well not really that much. Fuli: i know. but still. i've been thinking about it a lot lately, and then i figured, maybe hyena's can be good, and i guess i was just being over cautious. so, you think maybe, we could be actual friends, instead of what we are now? Jasiri smiles Jasiri: yeah. i'd like that. Fuli: i'm glad to hear. and don't worry about being all nice with me either. jasiri: you can count on it. Ono checks his phone Ono: hey guys, it's like, nine o clock. i should probably head home. Beshte: me too. bye guys. Kion: later dudes. Bunga: peace. Tukio: see you tomorrow. Fuli: see you tomorrow guys. Jasiri: later fuli. Jasiri and fuli fist bump and fuli leaves with ono and beshte Kion turns off his xbox Bunga: same time tomorrow kion? Kion and bunga high five Kion: you know it. Bunga runs off and kion walks over to jasiri Kion: i saw you and fuli talking. it's nice to see that you're friends now. Jasiri: sure is. i wasn't really all that comftorble with having someone distrust me anyway. Kion: that's a hard thought to have. i'm glad you guys are getting along though. way better than me and kiara do at times. Jasiri: well, it's because of you that it happened. Kion: you really think so? Jasiri: i know so. Kion smiles Kion: well, i'm glad yo hear that. gotta bounce. Kion runs off and tukio frontflip jumps down to jasiri Tukio: night jasiri. Jasiri: night tukio. Jasiri and tukio go to they're perspective beds Fuli is seen watching jasiri Fuli:(inside head)i guess i was wrong about you jasiri. Fuli heads off to her den and the screen fades to black ending the episode off Instrumental version of the main theme plays during the credits Category:Fanfiction